children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mankar Dreams of Umath
Mankar Dreams of Umath Several days of travel led the heroes to the mountain where the Corroborree was being held. Mantis was predictably mysterious about what was to happen though he seemed to be trying to explain things fully. Finally, he gave up and went up the mountain with other Shaman, muttering about the unenlightened masses he was forced to deal with. As Mankar was getting settled in, he went over to talk to Myrhyrr. "Hello, windbrother! Did you come here following the Lightbringer summons?" The older man shook his head ruefully. "Alas, no! Though taking down a beast such as the one you face stirs my blood, my path lies elsewhere. I'm travelling to meet up with Parvis at the wind temple on Kero Finn and master the fourth Wind." He made a face on saying the name of the other man. "Parvis, is he an Orlanthi as well? Is he strong?" "Strong, aye. He has slain more Lunars than there are days in the year. But he's a horrible ass and I wouldn't walk with him had I any other choice. Mark my words... avoid him if you can! He was awful before but now that he's been on the Lightbringer quest, he's been insufferable as well." He rubbed his chin, "If you are seeking the Argrath, though, so may not have a choice as your paths may be fated to cross." Though a follower of Orlanth, Mankar was not steeped in His wisdom as he had been sheltered in his stead for most of his life. "Can you tell me of the Winds, then?" "Aye!" He explained the basics and then continued, "After you've quested enough, like me, you can undergo the Lightbringer quest itself. In some ways, you touch on all the other steps before then and then go further than before. Are you interested in giving it a go?" "Absolutely," Mankar said passionately. "There's no problem then. Well, there's one problem... without a special ritual, you need to find a thin spot in the weft of the world to pass through." The big man thought for a moment, "Would a Corroborree count for that? There's one going on up there now." The Orlanthi sat up straighter, "Aye, no doubt! Let's go see!" He decided quickly and moved quickly like most of his cult and the two climbed the mountain immediately. Despite Mantis's descriptions of beautiful scenery, billowing smoke, a huge blaze and so on, what Mankar saw was a bunch of shaman laying around a tiny fire with weird smoke coming off it that stayed low to the ground rather than going upward as was proper. The participants took no notice of the two Orlanthi (or anything else). Near several were piles of vomit where the liquids were as questionable as the solids... one being a bizarre greenish color and the latter consisting mostly of sickly-looking mushrooms. "Ha, we are in luck!" "We are?" Mankar asked curiously. Myrhyrr fished a few of the larger mushrooms out of the vomit. "The smoke won't be enough but we should manage with these. I'll take you on my quest and drop you at the first stages so you can experience the first wind for yourself." He downed a mushroom and followed it with a health swallow of wine. Mankar grumbled to himself, "I should have gotten drunk BEFORE trying this." But then he copied Myrhyrr's actions and sat down in a relatively clean spot before his vision faded. -=-=-=-=- Peace. Stasis. Calm. Hmph! With an act of pure will, Umath brought himself into existence, breaking a hole in the Spike and unleashing himself onto the world with a howl and a laugh! The Primal Storm entered the world and blew around! Everywhere he saw weak things and strong things. His winds broke the weak things and made room for more strong things to be born, to be made! On some level, Mankar remembered himself but he was also Umath, seeing things through the eyes of the god. While he fought and stormed and raged, a voice called out in protest. "Why do you keep knocking over my plants?! You rogue!" A lovely elfin woman came out from amongst the trees, a cross look on her face. Umath was instantly attracted to her though and, for the first time, not because he viewed her as something to be tested and bested. "Fair lady, you wrong me! My winds, do they not find the hidden flaws of all things and clear the way for new growth? Do I not also bring the rains that nourish your... body?" Aldrya blushed but said, "Perhaps what you say is true but I don't believe you are worthy of being until you complete some task." She pondered for a minute. "I know! Akosta's son, Mostal. He's a problem! He also tears down my trees but replaces them with metal and nothing can grow there afterwards! Smite him and I'll recognize you!" "Ha! I, Umath, bestow my mighty breath on all things! If he survives, he's worthy to live, if not... not!" Without hesitation he flew to the huge iron cube that housed Mostal. Might bars were placed at all portals but they couldn't keep him out. Inside was a powerful hunched figure was crafting a new wonder out of metal. He noticed the storm entering and asked, "How did you get in here?!" "Where the air goes, so go I! Aldrya objects to you tearing up all her plants and replacing them with metal. You can either share the world or..." The winds began to whip around his body briskly. While it didn't damage any of the projects, all the diagrams, charts and paperwork were being thrown about! "Stop, stop! Here, take this but cease your blowing!" He shoved the device at Umath who took it with just a glance. The god grumbled and muttered and puttered and finally pulled out a blank book. One the first page he wrote "GRUDGES" in large print and put Mankar's name as the very first entry. "Now get out of here!" Well pleased, he returned to Aldrya, "I've taught that rogue a thorough lesson and now for my reward!" There's was no Time in the godrealm but those who could listen might have heard the wind blowing through the trees for quite a while! After that Umath happened upon Yelmalio and thrashed him soundly and garnered more grudges thereby. He blew through the garden of Genert and inspired a Bison woman to birth him the great son Stormbull! Feeling weakened somehow, not knowing of the great judgment laid upon him by the Celestial Court, he blew to the wide plains. There a human woman breathed in his essence and birthed the great son Humakt! Feeling weaker still, he flew to his wife, Kero Fin and cried, "My self! Where does it go?!" She comforted him but could not stop the end and finally he shrank into the third great son Orlanth! Having inherited the wisdom of the storm, he gathered his brothers. Though he could not wrestle Stormbull, nor defeat Humakt in battle, they saw that his vision was longer than theirs and agreed to follow his lead. Finally, the vision drifted from Mankar and he woke. His body ached from sleeping oddly on the cold ground and his mouth felt like a sewer that had not see rain for many days. With a shudder, he dragged himself to his feet and to a river where he could wash though he took special care not to wet the new weapon still clutched in his left hand.